Family Business
by Ennrian Iris
Summary: Draco hunts down Hermione to tell her his best kept secret. At first she doesn't believe him, but then realizes a feeling she'd never thought she'd feel toward him. Harry realizes he love Hermione, and a love triangle ensues. What happens when Lucius f
1. Chapter 1

****

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING AND THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.

Draco walked the empty streets looking for someone. He knew it was hopeless, it was 8:30 at night, but he looked anyway. He wished she didn't live in the Muggle world. He was a wreck. He had spent a week locked up in his room arguing with himself and his feelings. If his father found out he would surely be fired. You see, Lucius Malfoy decided to start a family company after Draco graduated from Hogwarts. It produced magical artifacts that were distributed across the world to torture shops. Torture shops are shops that carry Muggle torturing devices that are often sold to Muggle torturers, wizards that catch Muggles and torture them for sport. Draco was working there as Head Chairman of MaLucius, Inc. (the name is a play on words Malfoy and Lucius mixed together to sound like malicious as in bad, or evil). His father had deep hatred for Muggles and "Mudbloods". He believed pure was the only way to great wizards. Draco had once believed him, but over the years, his thoughts had begun to change. Hey, Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time had been a Mudblood. Now, Draco was falling for one. A Mudblood by the name of Hermione Granger. She didn't know yet. Neither did his father. No one knew but him, and little by tiny little, the old Draco was dissolving inside. It would be years before he would leave completely, but his love for Hermione was a sign, a beginning, yet he didn't know, he didn't realize it. He thought that that would be the only thing that would ever change. Boy would he be wrong. It's not as if he would turn into a goody-goody, oh no, but he would come to realize the changes that will happen.

Draco suddenly had an idea. He was an adult know, he could make his own decisions, do what he wanted to do. If Hermione felt the same way about him as he did about her, they could runaway together. He could runaway from his father. His horrible father. Yes, all he needed to know was if Hermione felt the same. His heart sank. Who was he kidding? This was the same girl he had called a Mudblood all throughout school. This was the girl his spell had accidentally reflected on and her teeth had grown the size of a saber-tooth tiger's. He had insulted her best friends many a time, tried to get Hagrid fired. What was the point of even trying?

"Because it's worth a try," he told himself.

He started to pull a cigarette out, but stopped. Hermione would hate that. Even if she did happen to like him, his smoking habit would probably keep her from coming near. Since he obviously wouldn't find her here, and was wandering aimlessly, he decided to make something out of the night and headed to the 24-hour convenience store on the corner.

Up at the counter he asked the man for two boxes of Smoke-Free patches. He had decided if smoking put his chances of being with Hermione in danger, he would quit. Hermione was much more important than a harmful stick of tobacco. He purchased the patches and started his long walk home.

SO… that was my first chapter. This is my second fic, but my first is not up yet cuz it's taking forever to type. Pleeeez review this. I am a new author that needs reviews to thrive upon! 


	2. Chapters 2-5

NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME ****

NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. THEY ARE OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING AND THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES. OK, YOU MAY NOW READ ON.

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "FAMILY BUSINESS", **READ THAT FIRST**. OTHERWISE, YOU WILL SOOOOO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS.

Chapter Two

Flashes of light. Father. Hermione crumpling to the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Draco woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. It had al been a nightmare. Maybe it was a sign that he should tell Hermione soon. Not being able to go back to sleep, Draco got out of bed. It was 4:31 A.M. Frustrated and having nothing else to do, he got out what the Muggles called a phone book. He knew quite a bit about Muggles. His father had forced him to take Muggle Studies in his seventh year so that the information could be used for the company he would start. Well, it had come in handy, then and now, but not just for the business. Since Hermione lived in the Muggle world, she'd most likely be listed. He scanned his finger over the G's and came to three or four Granger listings. Finding Hermione's, he took out a quill, jotting down her address and phone number.

He let out a deep sigh. Now that he knew where she was, he didn't know what to do next.

Should he call her, or just mysteriously arrive at her doorstep?

They had been taught the use of the telephone in Muggle Studies, but after three years, he didn't really remember much. And anyway, he didn't even _have_ a phone! He could borrow one from his father… he collected Muggle things just like that disgusting Weasley… but no, his father would become suspicious. So he would have to go to her home. But wait. She would think he was some freak that was stalking her. What was he to do? He could send an owl… but an owl in a Muggle neighborhood? No. He could mail her the Muggle way, he sort of remembered how. It would take too long though.

"Ugh! Why me? Why does this have to be me?" he called out to no one.

He had to get it out. He couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed his invisibility cloak (Hey, Harry wasn't _that_special. Draco had bought his own with his hard-earned money.) and broom. He knew he could just apparate, but he felt like a good fly. Once out on the patio, cloak on, the address clutched firmly in his hand, he kicked off and was headed toward his love.

Chapter 3

It only took Draco about ten minutes to arrive at Hermione's duplex, but it seemed like hours. He checked his watch. It was now 5:56 A.M. and Hermione's windows were dark. It was bad enough she wasn't expecting him, but to wake her up too? That would be too much.

So he waited.

Draco sat there for two whole hours before a light went on in the house. It was a small little duplex, but it probably worked for Hermione. He could tell she had never really liked "living big". He waited another thirty minutes for her to get dressed. Finally, at around 8:35, he pulled together all of his courage. He took off the invisibility cloak and his broom under it in the corner of her porch, then memorized where he put it so he wouldn't lose it. Gingerly, he rang the doorbell and put on his best smile, or at least attempted to. I mean, he hadn't truly smiled in over three years!

Hermione got up from her coffee and newspapers, both the Muggle one, and The Daily Prophet. Who could be over here so early? Maybe it was the landlord. She _was_ a little behind on the rent… She opened the door and a look of puzzlement fell across her face.

"Hello, Hermione," greeted the beautiful woman. "You may not remember me, but…"

"Draco…" she spat, cutting him off. Her look of puzzlement turned into a look of disgust. "Have you come over here to insult me after three blissful years without you? Because I'll just refuse to listen to it!" And she slammed the door in his face. He pressed his face to the window, pounding on the glass.

"No, no! That's not it! I'm sorry I startled you, but there's something I have to tell you!"

"If it has anything to do with my descent, I'm gonna smash this door right into your "pretty", little, pointy nose. You understand?"

"Yes, Hermione, yes. I… I…" he sort of blushed. He could keep from being embarrassed by insulting her and losing all his chances, or he could risk his entire reputation and tell her his feelings. "You're not what you used to be. Or at least what I used to think you were."

"I… don't understand. What do you mean?" the look of puzzlement returned.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he felt like kicking himself. He was going to sound so juvenile. Like a first grader confessing a crush. "I sort of… have come to… to…

"Hurry, please, Draco! Please! I'll be late for work!"

"I have come to like you," he blurted out. It was like lifting ten tons off his chest, and mind.

"Psh, yeah, sure," Hermione chuckled. "Really, what was it you were going to tell me?"

And then the dropping back on of ten tons. He, Draco Malfoy, Mr. Tough, felt like crying.

"No, really. I'm serious," he said in a hurt tone.

Hermione's laughing smile disappeared into an uncomfortable look.

"Um, uh, well… that _is_ interesting…" she looked at her watch. "Oh! Gotta run! Can't be late to work!" She shuffled past him after locking the door and got in her car that was parked in front. She drove off to her Muggle job.

"Wait!" he called after her, but he was too late. Much too late.

Chapter 4

Hermione couldn't concentrate that day at work. She was a receptionist for a Muggle law firm and every man that came in that just happened to have blonde hair reminded her of Draco. It was too weird. Why, how could he feel like that? I was just, just so new and different. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The same questions kept running through her head: Why me? Why him? Why now? Why?

At the end of the day it felt good to go home and get away from the bustle and clutter of the office. She had time alone to think and write. Even though she was an adult, Hermione still kept a diary. She rarely used it though, except on odd occasions like this. She got the deep, midnight blue diary out. Twinkling stars lay across the cover from when Hermione had put a charm on it five years ago. She wrote. And wrote, and wrote, until it seemed as if her whole life had spilled out on the pages before her, but she had mainly focused on her day. She put the diary back in her drawer. If only that morning hadn't happened. Now she felt like a confused little girl. So much that she was even sitting on her bed hugging a stuffed white bunny with floppy ears and a button nose. She was an adult hugging a bunny. That's just how tired, confused, and frustrated she was. She hated not knowing the answers to questions. Questions that she had so many of. It was only 5:00, but she was so tired. Her mind was so tired. She layed back and shut her eyes, only to have dreams.

Confused dreams that made her feel weird in her sleep. Dreams that made her dream about the different paths that different answers would take her to. They were all foggy and swished together. Toghether as if they meant there was only one answer. But that answer just couldn't be, didn't seem to be the correctt answer . But her dreams were right. The answer was right. An answer that had been hidden all of her life.

Chapter 5

Draco woke up, still devastated about Hermione. He should have known. She was probably in love with one of those stupid twits she called her friends.

"Harry always get the goods. Isn't it my turn now?" He had that horrible fire in his blue-grey eyes. Without Hermione, the change in Draco could not take place. He would become evil all over again. He went outside in his bathrobe to pick up The Daily Prophet. Harry, which was not uncommon, was on the front page. Draco went back inside. He let out a low, evil laugh as he threw the front page into the fire in his living room, the smiling, winking Harry turnoing to ash. Malfoy already had plans. Evil plans. Plans to kill whomever got in the way of his fight for Hermione. He watched Harry disintegrate, the dancing flames reflecting on Dracos eyes, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"This shouldn't be too hard," he thought aloud. "The only drawback is if anyone finds out who did it." He pondered some more and came upon an idea. "My invisibility cloak. No one has a clue I have it." He thought it over again though. "But if Hermilove ever comes over, she might find it. Or we might need it." He was starting to get frustrated. "Damn. Well, I'll just have to do it when nobody's there but Harry. Then I'll do the same with that Weasley wretch."

IS IT GOOD SO FAR? I'M REALLY WORKING HARD ON THIS. I'M BEGINNING TO LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN MY FIRST ONE… ANYWAY… IF YOU COULD REVIEW THIS YOU'D MAKE MY DAY! AND IF YOU TOLD YOUR FRIENDS TO COME CHECK OUT MY STORIES THAT'D MAKE MY DAY EVEN MORE! THANX! 


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Very early the next morning, Hermione got an owl from…

"Lavender Brown?! Why would she mail me? We haven't seen each other in ages!" Hermione read on.

Hermione-

Harry and Ron are in trouble. I can feel it. I think it has something to do with Draco. I know you don't strongly believe in Divination, but, please, just go with me on this one.

-Lavender Brown

"Shit!" Hermione did not have to think twice of what it was about. Draco was probably jealous of Harry and Ron because they had a bigger chance of getting her. "Men," she sighed, and quickly apparated to Harry's house.

Draco was looming over the still sleeping Harry, his wand pointed at Harry's throat.

"Draco! Don't do it! I… I… love you too!" Hermione shrieked. Harry woke up just in time to hear 'love you too' and see Draco. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

"I gotta be dreaming…"

"Heh, if you were, you wouldn't feel this," Draco smirked and gave a hard, upward slap to Harry's chin, closing the gaping hole.

"And you wouldn't feel this, Draco," Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. Now it was Draco's turn for jaw dropping.

"It… i… it's true? You didn't just say that to stop me?"

"Well, noth, but yes, it is true," Hermione admitted, blushing. Harry's mouth would have fallen open again if it didn't hurt so bad.

Suddenly Ron came zooming in the window head-first. "What's going on?!" he yelled angrily at Harry, who was massaging his face.

"I summoned you… look!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at Draco and Hermione, who were now kissing again. Ron's jaw dropped this time.

"Why that dirty, evil blondie! He stole my girl!"

"Uh, correction, Ron," Hermione stopped kissing, "I never was your girl! You just happen to think I'm hot, but I just don't feel the same way about you! I'm Draco's girl now." And she teasingly stuck out her tongue, then resumed kissing Draco. Ron turned silently, about to storm out. While still locked with Hermione, Draco aimed his wand at Ron's butt. A spark shot out and hit him, causing Ron to yelp and scurry out.

"Get a room!" Harry yelled, sick of the two already.

They paused, only to say, "We're in one!"

"Yeah, mine!" he retorted, then plunged under the sheets to hide.

Hermione giggled and a long, irritated sigh came from the sheets.

Hermione took her wand out, waved it around Draco and herself, and they appeared in Hogsmeade. The couple then went into The Three Broomsticks.

Sitting down at a table, they ordered two butterbeers. When the drinks arrived, the two made a toast.

"To us," Draco announced. Their mugs clinked and they drank, the foam running onto their faces.

~*~

A/N: So that was chapter 6! Pleeeeeeease review! I'm trying to type the chaps up as fast as I can, but I'm a 'hunt-n-peck' person, so that'll be awhile ;). You know I'm just kidding, right? I do type like that, but I'm not _that_ slow! After all, I've been typing like that my entire life! Anyway, I've got the next several chapters written in a journal, but just not on my PC, so I just have to transfer everything, which shouldn't be too long. Hope to read your reviews soon!


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ****

Chapter 7

Ron and Harry sat at the dining table in Harry's house, conversing about Hermione.

Never thought she had it in her," Ron stated, still dumbfounded.

"Well, it's typical. Just like in the movies," Harry said.

"Movies?" Ron had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"Oh, it's a Muggle thing. Don't ask," he sighed.

"C'mon, buddy! I'm disappointed too, but you know how stubborn Hermi is! We'll never be able to change her mind!"

"Yeah, but _Draco_?! That's just ridiculous!" Harry shouted in Ron's face. Ron blinked.

"Dude! Look at yourself! At least she wasn't your girl!" Ron exclaimed.

"'Dude' she was _not_ your girl!" Harry rolled his eyes as he said this.

"I'm not gonna take this abuse!" Ron yelled, getting up from the chunky, oak chair. He stormed out.

"Okay, whatever…" Harry told himself. He needed to have a long talk with Hermione. Since she had a phone too, he decided to call her. He didn't feel like leaving the house, after all. Picking up the receiver, he dialed her number. One ring. Two… three… four… five rings. Click.

"Hi, this is Hermione. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message at the beep."

Harry slammed the phone down. "Damn machine."

He grabbed his coat and was out the door. He needed a long walk.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. Why am I obsessing over this?" he spoke aloud to himself. "It's not like I love her."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked repeatedly, eyes stinging with tears. Running, he headed back home.

After about five minutes, he reached his front door, breathing heavily. Fumbling with his keys, he finally managed to get it open. He rushed to Hedwig's cage, not caring if Muggles saw her at Hermione's place. Quickly, he scribbled a not on the pad next to the cage, tied it to the owl's leg, and sent her out the window. Sighing, the tousle-haired wizard returned to his room and lay down to think.

~*~

Draco and Hermione stood on her doorstep upon returning from Hogsmeade.

"I had a great time, Draco," Hermione sighed.

"Me too. Thank you for realizing me for the person I am now, not the," Draco said, leaning in for a kiss. As they broke apart, Draco waved good-bye and was gone.

"Hey, Hedwig! What are you doing here? Has Harry sent me a letter trying to persuade me away from Draco?" she joked as she walked in the door. She held out her arm for Hedwig to perch on and untied the note from the owl's leg.

__

Dear Hermione,

After what happened with Draco this morning, I was very upset with your decision to date him. I took a walk, turning a question over and over in my mind. And then this crossed my mind—"It's not like I love her." That was what made me run home and write this letter. Hermione, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I… I love you.

****

Love,

****

Harry

Hermione fainted immediately after she finished reading the hastily scribbled letter.

~*~

A/N: I'm typin em up as fast as I can! I'm trying to finish my _oldest_ fics, so that I have less going all at the same time. I'm getting tired of having hmm… let's see… six or so fics going on at the same time. It's REALLY hard to keep from crossing stories and getting everything totally screwed, so you probably won't see any new fictions for awhile, though I will be updating what I have that's unfinished. Please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ****

Chapter 8

Harry received Hermione's return owl later that day.

_Harry-_

I hope this doesn't sound cruel, but you know you shouldn't have sent me that owl! If Draco had gotten hold of that letter… you'd be ashes by now. You know I'm going out with him. I don't want to crush you, but I can't break up with him just because I found out you're in love with me! It's not sensible! And you know_ that. I'm sorry, Harry, but a relationship between us is just not possible. I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want to read that, but you had to know._

Hope your day gets better,

Hermione

Harry's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. His hands shook violently as he tore apart the reply to shreds, putting it at the bottom of Hedwig's cage to get soiled. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had just been rejected.

~*~

"Draco, I know you don't want to hear me whine, especially about this, but I feel horrible for Harry. He must be devastated! To think… all these years I thought he liked Cho Chang… you think you know someone when you really don't," Hermione poured out to Draco at lunch.

"It could be a recent acquirement," Draco suggested. He did not really like the subject, but if Hermione really needed to talk, he would listen.

"But seriously, though! I feel absolutely horrible! Knowing how sensitive he is, he could spend the next three days moping around at home."

"Would it make you feel better if you talked to him? I have a cell phone with me," Draco had acquired a taste for Muggle objects from his father, and finally brushed up on the uses of a phone.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Hermione asked, in awe that Draco had taken it so well.

"Well… yeah. Just take the phone before I change my mind," Draco forced a weak smile.

"You're so sweet!" Hermione exclaimed as she snatched the phone out of his hand, her finger a mere blur as she speedily punched in Harry's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"H… hello?" he was out of breath and had obviously ran to the phone.

"Hi, Harry! It's Her—"

"Hermione!" Harry cut her off, apparently very excited she had called. "I knew you'd come to your senses!"

"What are you talking about?" What _was_ he saying?

"That I knew you'd realize Draco was—"

"Oh, Harry…" it was Hermione's turn to cut _him_ off. She felt even worse for what Harry assumed the call was about. "Harry… you're jumping to conclusions!"

"What?" Harry seemed to be confused as well.

"I didn't break up with Draco, Harry."

"Oh…" there was severe disappointment in his voice.

"Harry, please don't do this to me! I called to see how you were doing, not to make me feel even worse about this situation. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called in sick."

"Harry, you're not sick."

"I'm lovesick."

"Oh, God," Hermione sighed, holding her head in her free hand. "Harry, you need to get a grip! Look, I'm going to have Draco talk some sense into you."

"No! No, no, n—"

"Stay away from my girl," Draco growled into the phone and pressed 'end'.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded. "How could you do that to him?"

"Hmm… let's see… he's my enemy and he has a chance of taking you from me," Draco said bluntly.

"I am _not _an object to be taken, Draco! I am a human being!"

At this, Draco _knew_ he had made a big mistake.

"That's not what—"

"It doesn't matter what you say to cover it up, Draco! The truth bleeds through!" Hermione cut Draco off and ran out of the restaurant in a huff.

~*~

A/N: There ya go! I'm typing up the ninth chapter as fast as my fingers can! I'll post it as soon as I can! Grant I don't have anymore ISP problems… grrr… MSN is eeeeevil…


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ****

Chapter 9

"Hmph. The nerve. Maybe I was right before… maybe he hasn't changed at all. Maybe he's just using me. But… I hope he doesn't take that as a break up… It was just an argument. Maybe I didn't hear him right. Maybe he said he didn't want Harry to—"

"Hermione!" Harry called from behind Hermione, skidding up to her side.

"What are you doing her? You were just on the phone with Draco… I'm on my way home from the restaurant… but…"

"I apparated," Harry explained.

"Harry! That's dangerous! This area has a dense Muggle population! Some one could have seen you! That's why I'm _walking _home!"

"Relax, Herm. Why not use a car anyway?"

"It's a nice day, and plus, my house is just two streets over," Hermione said, looking up at the clear sky.

"I thought you still lived in a flat?"

Hermione shook her head. "Moved three months ago. The house isn't much bigger, but I can't hear the neighbors walking over my head, which is definitely good," she smiled. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to come over to check out the house? And talk over coffee?

Harry couldn't express his joy, except to simply say, "Sure, I'd love to," with a smile.

When they arrived, Hermione took out her keys and opened the door.

"Here we are!" she sighed. "There's the dining room, the kitchen, the lounge/living room, the bathroom, and the bedroom. Simple, but cozy." She tossed her purse into a chair and walked into the kitchen. She put water on the stove, and told Harry to get the ground coffee out, while explaining where it was.

"Found it!"

The kettle whistled and they stirred their mugs.

"Mmm, Folgers, my fave," Harry teased.

"So I don't have a coffee maker? Who cares?" Hermione retorted, and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. "Sit."

Harry smiled and obeyed.

"So… Draco seemed…"

"Assy? Grouchy? Annoyed? Damned?" Hermione supplied.

"Umm… I'm sensing you're mad at him?" Harry guessed.

"You're damn right! He's acting like he owns me! And he treats _you_ like crap! You're my best friend and I don't know if I can…" Hermione stopped. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to say she might not be able to date Draco. Harry could get ideas.

"If you can what?" Harry asked, and lifted her chin.

"Harry, don't," she said, brushing his hand away.

"Don't?" a hurt expression consumed his face. She immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"Don't act like a shoulder to cry on. It's not a good idea."

"But I thought that was what you needed?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, right now, I don't know what I need _or_ want," Hermione admitted, holding her head in her hands.

"Okay…" Harry said quietly. "But… make sure you end up happy, and in a situation you like." He got up from the couch and turned towards the door.

"I… I didn't say you had to leave, Harry," Hermione stopped him.

Harry approached her and held her shoulders. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she was the confused one now.

Harry leaned in and kissed her deeply. "_That_ is why you'll _want_ me to leave."

He turned and walked out the door, leaving Hermione to ponder what had just happened.

~*~

A/N: Like I said, I'm typing em up as fast as possible!


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ****

Chapter 10

That night, Hermione tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep after what Harry had done. She should have guessed though. It was something Harry tended to do when he wanted someone he couldn't have… Like when he kissed Cho. Hermione glanced at the clock. It was midnight. She had to go to work at 6:00, but if she didn't get any sleep, she would not make it through the day.

She went into the bathroom a grabbed a small bottle of potion for sleep. Not dreamless though—it was too troublesome to make. She took three sips and as soon as she hit the pillow, she was asleep.

__

The doorbell rang. It was Harry. Hermione let him in. They sat on the couch. After minutes of silence, Harry kissed her, and she didn't resist. She didn't resist anything at all. Then all that was visible was the throw Harry had pulled over them, rising and falling with their bodies, and the back of the couch.

"Oh, Harry…"

"Herm…"

"I love you, Harry!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Hermione shrieked, sitting bolt upright in her bed. It was the most frightening dream she had ever had.

She was trembling all over and drenched in sweat. How could she _let_ herself dream _that_? What could she do about it? Try to forget? It was impossible to do. The witch rocked back and forth on the edge of her bed, sobbing.

~*~

Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk recording recent business meetings, when a knock came on his office door.

"Enter," he grumbled.

"Sir!" An out of breath young wizard stood in front of the aging Malfoy. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

The wizard's eyes grew big. "You _haven't_? But he's your _son_!"

"What about my son?" Lucius barked.

"He's disobeyed you, boss, sir!"

"_How_?"

"He's… he's dating a mudblood."

"He's what?!"

"A mudblood, sir. He's dating a mudblood."

"That ungrateful wretch!" Lucius shrieked. "He'll ruin the company! He's fired! Inform him that he's fired!"

"Yessir."

"Do you know the name of this… _wench_?"

"I… I believe it's Hermione Granger, sir."  
"Damn him!"

"Sir?"

"You're dismissed. Go. Fire my son. And get me the girl's address."

~*~

"Fired?!" Draco shrieked. "Why the hell did he fire me?! I'm family!"

"He knows, Mr. Malfoy."

"Knows what, Henry?"

"About your mudblood."

Draco's yes grew as big as saucers. "Does he know her name? Tell me he doesn't, oh God, tell me he doesn't."

"He does, sir."

"Damn!" Draco cursed.

"And may I say something?"

"Sure. Not like this can get any worse."

"Oh, I believe it can, Draco, sir. He's planning something."

"Go, Henry. You've brought the bad news. You've done your job."

"Yes, good-bye, Draco, sir," and he left.

~*~

Harry felt guilty. He didn't care if he hurt Draco, but he didn't feel right to have frustrated and possibly emotionally scarred Hermione like that. He was a horrible person. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, it's Harry."

"Hi! I was just about to call you! We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do. Look, I'm just going to save you some time and get straight to the point. I love you Hermione, but I admit, that kiss was too far. Some of this love is because I think you deserve better than Draco. And I don't think I'm being fair to put so much pressure on you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I…" he seemed to have trouble getting the words out. "I hope you and Draco are happy. Good-bye, Herm. I love you."

"No, wa—"

The dial tone cut her off.

Harry set down the phone and cried.

~*~

A/N: Just two more chapters to go! Then I'll be DONE! So far it's taken me ten and a half months (including the several weeks and months of breaks I took) to get here! Two more chapters to type! Yay! PLEEEEEASE review!


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ****

Chapter 11

Hermione stood dumbfounded, the phone still in her hand, when the doorbell rang.

_Maybe Harry apparated over to discuss it,_ she thought as she unlocked the door. But she was wrong. No one was there when she opened the door. Or so she thought.

"Mmph!" something had clamped her mouth shut. Hermione's arms and legs were flailing hysterically while a strong, invisible force held her to the spot. Some thing large and heavy hit her on the head. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

~*~

Seconds after Henry left, Draco apparated to Hermione's doorstep, knocking viciously on the solid oak door.

"Damnit, Hermione!"

Draco's knuckles became raw and red after knocking for three minutes. Desperately, he apparated inside and searched the house hastily.

"Shit! This can't be happening!" Draco screamed, slumping onto the couch. How could he know where she was? She could just be out getting groceries, not being held hostage by his screw-loose father.

As Draco got up to leave, he noticed a scrap of something shimmery stuck in the doorjamb. With a hard yank, he pulled it out and examined it. It was a torn piece of thin, silvery cloth. He wrapped it around his finger, which then seemed to disappear. Yes, it was part of an invisibility cloak that had caught in the door and snagged. Draco knew, without hesitation, that it was his father's. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

~*~

"Damnit!" Lucius Malfoy cursed loudly as he examined his torn invisibility cloak. "This blasted piece of shit was expensive!"

"Your cloak or that fucked up mind of yours?" Hermione spat from across the room.

"Oh, you're a funny one," Lucius said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You won't like where that gets you."

"Don't like where_ you_ got me, either," Hermione wriggled in her shackles and chains.

"Good, so you're happy then," Lucius smirked.

"You know, you're pretty damn stupid for a man who runs his own company."

"Whatever ever do you mean?" Lucius asked with a play-innocent face so ugly it would break a mirror in record time.

"Someone's bound to find you. Your _house_ is _no_ secret lair, trust me."

"Oh, how little we know! This manor is plastered in enchantments against trespassers!" Lucius sneered.

_But your son isn't a trespasser…_ Hermione thought. If only Draco could find out she was here. She couldn't even be sure he knew she had been kidnapped. She hoped after trying to reach her, he'd realize something was not right.

If she could just keep Lucius arguing that would give Draco a chance to get there…

"Lucius, you are a complete _imbecil_."

Lucius shot her a look. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh, you aren't?"

"What is this about, mudblood?" he growled, annoyed.

"Oh, just that you are a complete dumbass who doesn't know dipshit about how to properly kidnap a person."

If Lucius were smart, he would have known not to react to that. However, Lucius wasn't smart when it came to people insulting _him_, rather than the other way around.

"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping Hermione with force.

"Worthless bastard," she spat back, ignoring the pain on her face.

"I said shut up!"

Hermione continued, paying no heed to his warnings. "Why don't you stop lying to the public and tell them what you really are?"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"The horrible result of incest of course!"

Oops. She had gone too far.

"That's it!" Lucius barked, fed up. "You are coming with me, right now!"

He ripped Hermione from her restraints, dragging her down two flights of stone stairs and through a small door. When chandeliers of black candles flickered on, Hermione was welcomed by a horrifying site.

Medieval torture devices filled the room to overflow, as well as one large, metal machine that hovered over a stretching table.

Lucius threw Hermione onto the platform, chaining her into place.

"I'm sick of your God damn voice! I'm sick of your eyes! They glare at me every time I move!" Lucius shrieked, positioning himself behind the giant machine and turning it on.

"You understand electricity?" Hermione asked. Most full wizards didn't.

"Of course. To run a company that involves Muggles you have to understand them."

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Hermione screeched, realizing the thing was some sort of gun.

"Driving needles into your entire body," he said coolly. Hermione's eyes widened in fear.

Lucius fiddled with some switches and buttons until the needle gun was humming with power.

Lucius grinned evilly. "Close your eyes if you don't want to see yourself die, bitch."

~*~


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ****

Chapter 12

Hermione wriggled in her restraints, trying to free herself, but it was pointless. Penetrating the metal was impossible without a tool.

Lucius' hand rested on a large red lever.

"Please," Hermione whined, "what have I done?"

Malfoy cackled. "You don't _know_? Why, dated my son, of course!"

"Why is that such a problem?" she knew the answer. She was stalling again.

Lucius rolled his eyes,

_Uh oh… _Hermione thought. _He's not buying it this time._

"I'm sick of your babbling, bitch. Now shut up."

Hermione stared at him with pleading eyes, but there was no changing Lucius' mind. She reluctantly accepted the fact that she was going to die.

As Lucius adjusted and checked everything one last time, she sent a mental kiss to Draco and good-byes to all her friends and family.

"All right then…" she sighed, allowing a tear to fall.

Lucius' cold eyes focused as his thumb brushed and settled on the trigger button.

"Good0bye, Miss Granger, I will be make sure that Draco sees your mangled body," Lucius' face was boiling with madness.

"Stop," a voice growled.

"Damn!" Lucius shrieked, spinning around to come face to face with his son.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed with joy and relief.

"You've gone too far, Father," there was unhealthy hatred burning in the father's and son's eyes. Lucius slapped his son.

"How dare you interrupt me while I'm working!"

"How dare you try to kill my soulmate," there was a frightening calmness in Draco's icy voice.

Hermione stayed silent, choosing not to interfere.

Draco withdrew his wand. Lucius made a quick attempt to find his, but realized he had left is somewhere upstairs.

"_Acc_—"

"_Silencio_!" Draco yelled, just in time. Gagged by an invisible force, his father could not summon his wand using Draco's. Fear filled the older man's eyes.

"It seems the tables have turned, Father."

Lucius made a move to punch his son, but he was too slow. Draco bound Lucius' entire body. He fell to the floor, struggling.

"_Avada_—" Draco began, then stopped. "No. I will not win under your rules. I will win under mine. I do not kill the weak and defenseless," here, he spat down on Lucius' face. "Rather, I'll punish you to be among the living dead. Be gone!"

Draco muttered something and Lucius Malfoy vanished.

"What did you do?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Banished him to the Court of Azkaban," Draco replied while removing Hermione's restraints. He swept her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she breathed, choking back more tears. "Thank you."

"Well, I couldn't let him kill my only love, could I?"

"No," Hermione sniffed, "I mean, thank you for everything."

Draco kissed her as he silently promised himself that he'd never let her go.

~*~

A/N: TA DAAAAAA! The END!!!!! Finally!!!!!!! Aren't y'alls happity dappity? Sorry… heh heh… I'm high on cheesy romance. Considering that's what this is. ANYWAYS, **_please_ review**! I'd die if I didn't get any reviews on the end of this! After all my hard work and many, MANY months spent. Let's see… **it took me a whole year**. Sad, ain't it? Bye bye peoples! Read my other stuff after you review please! ** SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW MY SONG FICTION COLLECTION**. IT HAS SO FEW REVIEWS! And same with _Sarah_ too… it's an original shortie… aaaaanyways… bysies…


End file.
